


Reborn Celestial

by King_Cheetah19



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel
Genre: Avenger Harry Potter, F/M, Flowerpot (Past), Immortal Harry Potter, Master of Death Harry Potter, Natasha Romanoff is descended from Romanov family, Powerful Harry Potter, older Peter Parker, pairings are subject to change - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:53:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29755761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/King_Cheetah19/pseuds/King_Cheetah19
Summary: Harry Potter is reborn in another universe as a extraordinarily powerful being known as a celestial. He waits 13 billion years to live out a normal life on Earth realizing his life will never be normal.Disclaimer: Takes place over billions of years, many flashbacks. Multiple pairings, never the same time.Main Parings are: 1500s: Harry/Rowena, 1900s: Harry/OC, 2000s: Harry/Hill
Relationships: Carol Danvers/Stephen Strange, Clint Barton/Laura Barton, Harry Potter & Avengers Team, Harry Potter & Carol Danvers, Harry Potter & Gamora, Harry Potter & Guardians of the Galaxy, Harry Potter & Peter Parker, Harry Potter/Fleur Delacour (Past), Harry Potter/Maria Hill, Harry Potter/Rowena Ravenclaw, Harry Potter/Tatiana Romanov, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Wanda Maximoff, T'Challa/Nakia, Thor/May Parker
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	Reborn Celestial

**Preface:**

Obligatory I do not own and I would never claim to own any of the Harry Potter characters, settings, storylines, or anything else I use in this fanfiction. All of that is the work of the incredibly talented J.K. Rowling.

In addition, I do not own and I would never claim to own any Marvel characters, settings, storylines or anything else I use in this crossover. All of that is owned by Disney and the various wealthy individuals that I do not know. 

I read fanfiction more than I write it. I will try to refrain from using similar plots, characters, and other elements as much as possible but it is a given that some things I read from other fics will end up influencing how I write this story. I will give credit to my inspiration as much as I can, I promise. If you want to read some of my favorite stories, please look at my favorite stories page listed at the bottom of my FFN.net page or ask me about my AO3 subscriptions. Do not hesitate to ask me about some of the stories I am currently reading/have read. 

Thanks for reading and please leave a review. Your feedback and comments are  **always** appreciated - KingCheetah19

**Chapter 1: Reborn**

_ Sydney, Australia _

_ 1st of May 2012 _

Harry Potter, CEO of Potter International found himself relaxing at home when he woke up late Tuesday morning. The night before he spent most of his time in his office going over the final papers for purchasing buildings around Perth so he decided to take today off. Sitting down on his couch with a bowl of cereal in his lap he turned on the news. What he saw made him jump up and spill his food all over his lap. “Chitauri…” the word spilled out of his mouth before he even knew he was talking to himself. “How did they manage to get here?” he questioned as he hurriedly cleaned up his mess and apparated to his room. Here he placed his hand on a seemingly inconspicuous piece of art which then disappeared to show a vault hidden behind. Opening the door he felt the telltale signs of a needle pricking his blood to verify his identity before granting him access to his robes. A simple switching spell had him changed in no time and he closed his vault back to the way it was before before apparating to the scene of the invasion, New York City.

_ Unknown Planet _

_ 12 Billion Years Ago _

The air seemed to shimmer as a being appeared out of nothing. They were amongst the first in the universe, known as celestials to their creators. The being that was created on this specific planet was no different. This one was more intrinsically tied to death and magic than any other in the still infant universe. Millions of years later the creators would learn that it made this celestial more powerful than most of the others, however billions of years later their power would slowly diminish to a seemingly ‘normal’ level.

Aside from its connection to death and magic, this celestial was unique amongst its species for its history. A history that theoretically shouldn’t exist but did. It was once known as Harry James Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, the Chosen One, the Man-Who-Conquered, and the Master of Death. The last title was the special one, in his past life, he shouldn’t have been able to die, yet he did. He shouldn’t have been able to be reborn, yet he was. The being was an oxymoron and a complete wildcard in their new universe.

Once they had gained their shape, the no-named celestial terraformed its planet and its largest moon. During the terraforming, it learned that its magic was different in this universe. It was much stronger than he had ever been before. His ‘spells’ were merely its magic exerting its will. In this universe, magic was much more fluid. His form could shift to become any his magic could create, his mind was impenetrable by his understanding of mind magics, his power could level continents. It took time to learn how to handle these changes however it seemed it had all the time he could ever need. Time seemed to pass in a different way than what its other life was like. Harry Potter’s extremely long life of 176 years was a blink to the new being. At first it was hard to adjust to this new way of life however the celestial did adapt. Instead of focusing on the time it focused on its development as a being: its knowledge, power, and skill. It created a spell (It decided to continue calling different magical actions spells) that would count his time spent on this new planet in his old Earth years so he could keep track of his progress by his old standards and by the time his spell read just over two billion he was ready to leave his birthplace.

He knew he wasn’t alone in the universe but he also knew it would take time to find others. It was surprising how quickly he found another celestial one that called himself Ego. Ego it seemed, was a completely different type of celestial. He literally was the planet they walked on, and he was able to create life connected to himself. There were plenty of plants everywhere on the surface but there were few animals. Ego told him that animals acted completely separate from his being, therefore were harder to create. Ego had already been visited by other celestials around the universe and he informed the other to name himself. Harry Potter was the first thing that came to mind but he knew that it wasn’t right. Harry Potter was a human, he was something more now. Therefore Harry Potter would wait for now, the Reborn Celestial would be known as  _ Reaper _ .

**A/N:**

Hello, this is a teaser for a new story I am writing. I have a whole lot planned out for this story so I do hope that you are all excited for more. For those of you waiting on an update on my other story  _ Harry Potter and Magical Beginnings _ do not worry. I am still writing that, I have just have been experience a ton of writer’s block for that story. I am hopeful that this story will help alleviate some of that by adding a new story where I can pursue a different angle. I have one more story in the works, a time travel one, so let me know if you want a teaser for that one next week. Expect this story, and all my other stories, to be updated once a month for the foreseeable future. Thanks for reading!


End file.
